Featured Article archive
An archive of previous featured articles. 2013 April "Mike Ehrmantraut" Michael Ehrmantraut was the primary mechanic, fixer and enforcer in Gustavo Fring's minimally staffed crystal meth operation. Also an associate of Saul Goodman, he had served Saul as a private investigator and fixer, a go-to guy for sticky situations. As a former beat cop and true professional, he maintained an extensive, up-to-date knowledge of forensic evidence, surveillance equipment, and police procedure. Mike was also well trained and cool in all types of combat situations, once using science and long strategy to take down a large number of hostiles sans fuss. Read more... May "Madrigal Electromotive GmbH" Madrigal Electromotive GmbH is an enormous, multifaceted manufacturing, construction and shipping conglomerate headquartered in Hannover, Germany. They are considered "highly diversified" with the nearest corporate office in Houston, TX. Gesellschaft mit beschränkter Haftung (abbreviated GmbH, comparable with Limited Liability Companies in the U.S.) is a type of legal entity very common in Germany, Austria, Switzerland, and other Central European countries. The name of the GmbH form emphasizes the fact that the owners (Gesellschafter, also known as members) of the entity are not personally liable for the company's debts. Read more... June "Walt's Drug Empire" Walt's Drug Empire was an American drug cartel based in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Walt's empire seeked to fill in the hole left when Gus' Drug Empire crumbled. Walter White was the founder and boss of the empire, along with Jesse Pinkman and Mike Ehrmantraut. The production of Blue Sky hapenned inside a mobile lab that was built inside houses being bug bombed by Vamonos Pest, a cover company the three purchased. Read more... July "Juárez Cartel" The Juárez Cartel was a Mexican drug cartel based in Ciudad Juárez, Chihuahua, Mexico, across the border from El Paso, Texas. The Juárez Cartel controlled one of the primary transportation routes for billions of dollars worth of illegal drug shipments annually entering the United States from Mexico. They were a ruthless and dangerous drug trafficking organization that had been known to decapitate their rivals, mutilate their corpses, and dump them in public in order to instill fear not only in the general public, but also in local law enforcement and their rivals. Read more... August "Los Pollos Hermanos" Los Pollos Hermanos is a fast-food restaurant chain that specializes in fried chicken. Operating across the southwestern United States, the English translation of the name is "The Chicken Brothers." Founded by Gustavo Fring and Max Arciniega, the restaurant chain had fourteen locations throughout the southwest and was Gustavo Fring's major business concern. Madrigal Electromotive GmbH, a German corporation, has an ownership stake in the company. The restaurant also provided money-laundering and logistics for illegal activities. Read more... September "White Residence" The White residence is a house located at 308 Negra Arroyo Lane, it is the home of the White family including Walter, his wife Skyler, their son Walt Jr. and now their infant daughter, Holly. The house was briefly renovated by Walt when he replaced the water heater, and some of the rotted wood he found in the floor and in the crawl space underneath. Walt leaves some of the new floor loose, like a secret trapdoor, leading to the crawl space. Read more... October "J. P. Wynne High School" J. P. Wynne High School is a public high school located in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Walter White was formerly employed as a chemistry teacher at the school. It is also the school where Walter White Jr. and Jesse Pinkman attended as a student. After the Wayfarer 515 disaster, the school held an assembly to discuss the tragedy. Several students and faculty spoke about their feelings. Walt took a lot of time off from teaching while battling lung cancer and expanding his meth production. Walt's behavior becomes increasingly erratic and when talking with the assistant principal, Carmen Molina, he attempts to kiss her, which results in him being placed on "indefinite leave". Read more... November "Gustavo Fring" Gustavo Fring was a Chilean-born Albuquerque restaurateur, business magnate, and philanthropist. He was the respected proprietor of Los Pollos Hermanos, a highly successful fried chicken restaurant chain. He was also a public booster for the local DEA office. However, despite outward appearances, Gus was a major drug kingpin initially affiliated with the Mexican Juárez Cartel, secretly using his restaurant as a legitimate cover for methamphetamine distribution throughout the American southwest. Read more... December "Tuco Salamanca" Tuco Salamanca was a psychopathic Mexican drug kingpin, local in the Albuquerque area, who briefly became Walter White and Jesse Pinkman's meth distributor. After the disappearance of Krazy-8, Tuco evidently became one of the most powerful and influential dealers of Albuquerque. Tuco is known for his erratic personality and propensity for extreme violence. His family is also tied to the Juárez Cartel, as his uncle Hector Salamanca was one of the highest ranking members of the cartel. Tuco's cousins were hit-men for the cartel also. Read more... 2014 January "Lavandería Brillante" Lavandería Brillante is an industrial laundromat department that was owned by Gustavo Fring. The organized collection, laundering and timely delivery of textiled service ware is essential to the operation of the institution. This department is solely a cover-up for Gus's superlab located beneath the laundry. Many Hispanic workers were employed there to actually do many of the laundering at the premises, but it also made the department seem more relevant for the cover-up. Read more... March "Walter White" Walter "Walt" Hartwell White Sr., also known by his clandestine pseudonym "Heisenberg", was a chemist and a former chemistry teacher in Albuquerque, New Mexico, who, after being diagnosed with inoperable lung cancer, started manufacturing crystal methamphetamine to both pay for his treatments and provide for his family in the event of his passing. Read more... April "Hank Schrader" Henry R. "Hank" Schrader was the husband of Marie Schrader (the sister of Skyler White) and Assistant Special Agent in Charge of the Albuquerque office of the Drug Enforcement Administration. A high-energy and boisterous man, Hank was Walter White's brother-in-law. Read more... May "Gale Boetticher" Gale Boetticher, B.S., M.S., was a German American chemist hired by Gustavo Fring to help set up the superlab and manufacture meth. Gus Fring hired Walter White after Gale praised a sample of Walt's blue meth as the purest he'd ever seen. Following this point, Gale became Walt's lab assistant. Read more... June "Saul Goodman" James "Jimmy" M. McGill, known by his professional alias Saul Goodman, is a former criminal lawyer and the former principal attorney of Saul Goodman & Associates. He operated out of a cheap strip mall office and ran over-the-top late night TV ads advising potential clients they'd "Better Call Saul" when in trouble with the law, promising "I fight for YOU, Albuquerque!" Read more... 2015 February "The Cousins" Leonel and Marco Salamanca (commonly known as "The Cousins") were twin brothers and hitmen for the Juárez Cartel, a Mexican drug cartel. Despite an austere, mechanical physicality and virtually non-verbal interaction, they were a fearsome presence who killed without hesitation or emotion. They were nephews of Hector Salamanca, who taught them early on that family is everything - proving so by nearly drowning one until the other fought back against him. Read more... March "Ozymandias" Ozymandias is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad and the sixtieth episode of the series altogether. Walter White tries to save Hank Schrader's life. Flynn discovers a horrible truth. Everyone copes with radically changed circumstances. Read more. 2017 May "Kim Wexler" Kimberly "Kim" Wexler was one of the key litigators at HHM. However, Kim’s personal history with Jimmy complicated their working relationship, often putting her at odds with Howard and Chuck, threatening her promising career and eventually putting her in Hamlin's doghouse. June "Chuck McGill" Charles "Chuck" McGill, Jr. is Jimmy's older brother. He is a named partner at one of Albuquerque's most prestigious law firms, HHM, which he co-founded along with Howard Hamlin's father. A brilliant man who holds himself and others to high ideals, Chuck firmly believes that doing the right thing is the only true path to success. July "Hamlin, Hamlin & McGill" Hamlin, Hamlin & McGill is a successful law firm based in Albuquerque. HHM was founded by Chuck McGill and the father of Howard Hamlin; Chuck mentored Howard as he took his bar exam and joined the firm. Later, Chuck convinced his younger brother Jimmy to move to New Mexico to make a legitimate living while working in HHM's mail room. It was there that Jimmy met Kim Wexler. August "Francesca Liddy" Francesca Liddy is the secretary for Saul Goodman & Associates, working as a personal receptionist for Saul, Attorney at Law. In addition to her secretarial duties, she monitors Saul's vitamin intake and, on one occasion, has impersonated a police officer over the phone. She is often seen dealing with clients at Saul's office. September "Wexler McGill" Wexler McGill, or WM, was a startup law firm in Albuquerque, New Mexico, co-founded by Kim Wexler and Jimmy McGill. The firm actually consisted of twin solo firms, with Jimmy practicing elder law and Kim handling legal matters for Mesa Verde Bank and Trust and, later, Billy Gatwood. Category:Site maintenance